Refined Life
by ShimmeringAlseif
Summary: Hao is back. But that's not really Horo's concern, he's more interested in the stubborn Tao. What's been going through Ren's mind lately anyways? Rated M for future chapters HoroXRen


Disclaimor: I do not own Shaman King

Main pairing: HoroXRen

--

"Where are you guys going so quickly?" Horo questioned, upon standing on a half-beat Choco, his hand placed on Ren's shoulder for support.

"He's going to continue his training, unlike you slackers. Come on Yoh, let's go" with that Anna dragged Yoh out of the small restaurant, Yoh muttering many apologies with his usual 'I'll catch you later guys' followed by that famous smile of his.

"Yikes, poor Yoh. Not even Pillica would torcher me that much _after _the tournament" Horo exclaimed, Pillica looking over her seat to her brother and the other two boys. "That's what you think" with a huff, Horo turned back looking down at Joco. He proceeded on stepping off of the boy, this meaning he needed a bit more support. He pressed his hand down more roughly onto Ren's shoulder only to have it slapped away, his puzzled face connecting with the table.

"Ow..Ren! Why the hell did you do that?!" Horo questioned, pointing an accusing finger at the Tao.

"Simple, you were crushing my shoulder with all the pressure you were applying. And besides that, I thought I told you imbeciles not to touch me" Ren crossed his arms over his chest, shutting his eyes, quite proud of his excuse.

"Oh yeah Renny?" Horo grinned proceeding to repeatedly poke the Tao. Ren merely twitched before pulling out his kwan dao threateningly. "Poke me again you icicle brained nuisance and I'll make sure you have no fingers to poke me with ever again!" Joco suddenly stood up a sponge in his hand, earning a harsh beating from the angered Tao. "Not now Joco, we don't have time for another one of your idiotic jokes"

"Chill man, why are you always so grumpy. You need a girlfriend dude" a tint of pink arose on the bridge of Ren's nose "Bason..." the Tao began a bit angered and humiliated "Renny! Wait no" Horo looked at his friend frantically, taking two steps back before "Rapid tempo assult!"

Horo rubbed his head, sitting up and looking at Ren "Fine then, maybe you need a _boyfriend_" Horo smiled triumphantly upon seeing Ren's face shade into a crimson color. "Why you..." Joco suddenly got the urge to stand up again and make another one of his 'jokes.' "Who said boyfriend, when you could be havi--" the end of the kwan dao connected with his head, regaining his position back on the ground.

"I'm done with you fools" the young shaman stomped out of the restaurant leaving HoroHoro and Joco behind.

"Wait up Renny!" Horo took hold of Joco's shirt, sprinting out of the restaurant.

"Those fools..Questioning me like that. Where do they get the right to" Ren, most likely talking to himself, questioned out into the open walking by some rather lonesome streets. _It seems strange..So empty. Yet one would think this being Japan it would be crowded with people and cars. _Ren looked about out of the corners or his eyes. "Young master, it seems though there is a strange presence about" Bason confirmed, driving Ren's curiousity over the edge. "Sh--" "Renny! You moody little short-tempered excuse for a Shaman!" Horo had jumped onto Ren, the other boy trying to glare at him over his shoulder but instead elbowed him.

"Don't follow me around, people will get the idea that I know you" Ren stated, trying to focus on finding this _presence. _"Hahaha, I do know you. Now come on Renny, cheer up"

"A deer?! Where?" Joco jumped up, suprisinly not being beat. Just then he was poked in the nose by a rather sharp blade he knew all too well. _I guess I spoke too soon. _"Not now Joco..Do you two morons not notice something wrong with this place?" Horo shoved his arms behind his head, looking around confused. "Yeah, it's not the North" Ren stood silent for a moment.

"No you dull frost brain, this is Japan not some abandoned village. Look around, does this seem like your usual every day public socializing group" Horo looked about, Ren was right, there weren't too many people around.

"Ren, Ren, it's kind of annoying when you're always right" Ren snapped his head, looking back. Nothing.

"Oh Ren, you fool" a bush along the sidewalk suddenly shook, Nichrom stepping out from behind it. A smirk placed on his features.

"Oh now what? Come to remind me that Hao was indeed not the victor in the Shaman Tournament?" rising his kwan dao up in defense again, Nichrom took a step forward, laughing.

"Hao? Oh he's not done yet. Actually, that's what I'm here for. Hao thought he should tell you, he's still very much alive and once again, asks that you join him" Ren, as well as Horo and Joco's eyes widened in shock. "Nichrom, if your aim was to trifle about with your stupidity, you suceed. Now get out of my sight, before I have to make you" Ren at this point was angered, had it been the news or the fact that he believed Nichrom was lying, he didn't know..

"Well, if you say so. I wouldn't want you joining anyways, but just think about what I told you, Hao is still very much alive" and with that he vanished.

"Ren?" Horo neared closer to his friend, he looked frozen in place. "We..Need to discuss this with Yoh, come on you two"

"But Ren.." he couldn't help but see his friend look dead, out of place perhaps. But still, Ren was right, they had to discuss this with Yoh.

-- Two Days Later --

"Bason.." Ren sat among piles of snow, overlooking a lake which would now more likely be defined as an ice rink. "Yes master Ren?" Bason floated around Ren, trying to find any signs of emotion on the boy. But the boy never answered him, he seemed to be in deep thought.

"Young master, I think we should go back home. It's getting rather cold out here and you're--" "That's quite alright Bason, a little cool air never stopped me"

Bason looked down, "Yes master Ren"

Ren didn't want to admitt it, but he was very much cold. More like freezing, but he can't show any weaknesses. He was a Tao, and a proud one at that. Showing emotions was something he was not about to do, that only clouded the mind and left him wide open.

"Hey Renny, why not come out here naked while you're at it?" Ren looked over his shoulder, finding a smiling blue-haired boy approaching him. Ren sighed, resting his arms on his knees. Horo was a bit right, it was the middle of winter and all he wore out here was his normal battle attire.

"Ah, don't get mad Ren. I'm only teasing, but seriously dude, couldn't you at least put a coat on or something, it's freezing out here and I should know, I'm from the North" once again, the boy was smiling, taking a seat next to the young Tao.

"I don't care" was the only response he recieved, but Horo could easily see the boy was cold. He was trembling a bit, and his nose had a slight tint of pink.

"Chill it sunshine, I'm just saying" the boy tilted his head, staring at the younger. _Boy does he look cute when he's being stubborn. Wait..What?! _The blue-haired boy's jaw dropped at his sudden thoughts, _What the hell am I thinking now?!_

Ren looked over at his friend, flicking him on the forehead. "Ow..What was that for?" Horo rubbed his forehead, questioning the Tao once again. "It's rude to leave your mouth hanging open" Ren crossed his arms, shutting his eyes, once again quite proud of how he could mock people so easily. But afterall, he was teaching him a lesson.

The young Tao's teeth began chattering, trembling a bit more now. Horo wanted to laugh at how stubborn the other could be, but instead wrapped himself around the other.

Ren's eyes shot open, looking down at the arms that were embracing him. "W-what do you think you're doing?!"

"Relax Renny, you looked a bit cold is all. Thought I'd warm you up" Horo snuggled up to the younger boy, rubbing his cheek against the other's. "I don't need anyone to warm me up, as you say. Now release me" Ren gritted his teeth when Horo only pulled him closer and burried his face at his neck.

"You..You..Fool!" Ren threw the other boy off, Horo looking up at the furious Tao. "What did I tell you about touching me, hm?"

Horo laughed outloud at his friend's reaction, "Chill dude it--" "No, I will not 'chill' that's all I get from you, and I've had just about enough!" Horo fell onto his back, watching the enraged Ren leave the scene. _I need to correct myself. He looks way more adorable when he's angry. _


End file.
